<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Specialist Files by Kiyuo_Honoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068727">The Specialist Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo'>Kiyuo_Honoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers Character/Ship Weeks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailbreaker Week '21</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimlock/Trailbreaker, Skyfire/Trailbreaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers Character/Ship Weeks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trailbreaker Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never written Trailbreaker before so hopefully, I do an okay job.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scouting was usually one of his favorite things. Getting out and enjoying nature and the open air and just <em>everything</em>. That wasn’t the case today. He was on duty, sent to scout an area close to one of the human settlements for Decepticon activity. So far there wasn’t anything indicating the ‘Cons had even stepped ped anywhere in the vicinity. It was <em>nice</em> here and yet something just made this mission wear on him.</p>
<p>Trailbreaker had no idea what was wrong with his processor today, though he had an idea that his issues were pulling him under without actually eating at him. A sure way to make his mood bland and his company more than unappealing. It was a good thing that Prowl had issued this scouting mission otherwise he’d be bogging down every other bot on the ARK down with his mood.</p>
<p>And now here he was, not even doing his <em>job</em>, instead, he found a cliff side to sit down at and watched everything below him. There wasn’t a far drop down, he’d get a few dings and scratches if he did slip but Trailbreaker wasn’t paying much attention to what was actually below his peds. He would have easily taken a seat even if there was a sheer drop that could end up with him in bad shape.</p>
<p>An aircraft sounded above, Trailbreaker ignored it in favor of continuing to look out at the landscape. Not a smart idea when it could have been seekers. He was so out of it that he didn’t realize the sound was only one aircraft and it was louder and deeper than the seekers engines were. A loud thud vibrated the ground he sat on as a large frame transformed and landed.</p>
<p>The large white frame of Skyfire was soon sitting next to him, a large hand wrapping around his and pulling it up. Trailbreaker tilted his helm to watch his partner press a kiss to his knuckles before he lowered their hands, still cradling Trailbreaker’s hand in his. The silence stretched on with neither of them saying a word. Trailbreaker didn’t even know <em>what</em> to say. What excuse to make for not scouting as he should be.</p>
<p>His field spiked before he dragged it back under control, he didn’t want to worry Skyfire over anything, especially when it was nothing.</p>
<p>“Ready to go home?” The question was quiet, Skyfire’s voice rumbling through the air even as he tried not to be too loud.</p>
<p>Trailbreaker side-opticed him, “I’m still supposed to be scouting.”</p>
<p>Skyfire shook his helm even before he finished talking, “Prowl gave me permission to come and retrieve you, you’ve done enough today. It’s time to go home.”</p>
<p>The hand around his tightened, and Trailbreaker, nodded. He just wanted to go back to the ARK and curl onto their berth, covered by Skyfire’s bigger frame.</p>
<p>“Okay. Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Magnetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, this is embarrassing.” Trailbreaker tried to laugh off the situation but his laugh was full of nervous awkwardness as he braced his forearm against Grimlock’s chest to keep himself from fully magnetizing against the dynobot. It definitely wasn’t helped by the fact that Skyfire had gotten pulled into his magnetic field as well and was doing his own best to keep from crushing him between the two large frames. It was a really awkward position to be in and Trailbreaker was <em>very glad</em> that they weren’t in an area commonly traveled.</p>
<p>He really didn’t want to explain, or get teased, over the position he found himself in. At least Skyfire and Grimlock didn’t seem annoyed over it, that would have been even worse. Especially since he had no idea when his magnetic field was going to stop glitching. Being stuck to two angry mechs wasn’t ideal in such a situation.</p>
<p>The drag of a hand up his thigh had him yelping and twitching. Denta gripping lightly to the back of his neck cables kept him from jolting backward or slamming his helm back.</p>
<p>Who?</p>
<p>Skyfire’s hands were still pressed beside Grimlock’s shoulders, meaning the dynobot was touching his thighs. And his partner was definitely biting his nape. At least it seemed like his magnetic field was coming back under control.</p>
<p>“Trailbreaker, interested?” Grimlock’s visor was darkened, and Trailbreaker could easily say no. But, he couldn’t say he wasn’t interested, and the dynobot’s hand was still just settled with a light grip around his thigh.</p>
<p>It wasn’t uncommon for Cybertronians not to monogamous, and he has had such a conversation with Skyfire in the beginning of their relationship.</p>
<p>Trailbreaker smiled at Grimlock with a flash of denta, “Yeah, why not. My personality is quite magnetic.” He winked, laughing at Skyfire’s groan against his neck. At least Grimlock found it amusing as he guffawed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. DUI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wrong and slurred lyrics left Trailbreaker’s vocalizer as he trundled along on the ceiling, his magnetic field keeping him from crashing to the floor on his roof and any unsuspecting mechs passing under him. If Trailbreaker’s processor was working at full capacity he would have realized driving on the ceiling was a very bad decision, but he was intoxicated. Normal engex didn’t react this way with him, so it was no doubt a batch of Sideswipe’s special mix that he wasn’t supposed to be handing out when there wasn’t a party happening.</p><p>Going only about 15 mph along the ceiling was apparently slow enough for him to be pulled off. Large hands gripped his sides and under his carriage and pulled him off with ease. His wheels continued spinning slowly even as he was shifted sideways to be held under an arm. Trailbreaker took a moment to try to realign his senses and see who was holding him.</p><p>Ah, it was Grimlock.</p><p>“Hi Grim~” Oh yeah, he was definitely drunk.</p><p>Grimlock tilted his helm, his visor bright. The vibration as the dynobot’s engine rumbled was <em>nice</em>, even if the sound wasn’t audible due to the heavy steps as Grimlock took him to who knows where.</p><p>“Breaker overcharged and driving on the ceiling. Take to bed now before Prowl sees.”</p><p>Trailbreaker giggled, wiggling his still spinning tires. “Can we have fun too?”</p><p>“Nope, Breaker recharge. Fun when not drunk.”</p><p>If he was in root mode, Trailbreaker definitely would be pouting. He didn’t have much time to pout about it though as he fell into recharge before they even reached the hallway his hab was in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pity turned into Pitty party. I didn't describe Marcy but I see her with a pixie cut, everything else is up to your imagination.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trailbreaker was entranced by the canines the humans had with them. Many of the bigger ones were sitting or lying next to the smaller humans, that Trailbreaker had come to learn were their offspring. There were tiny canines <em>everywhere</em>, many were inside low gates while some of the bigger ones were playing together. He was so very entranced that the presence of Thundercracker didn’t even bother him. The ‘con was just as entranced as he was and was actually cooing every time he spotted the canines act all cute.</p>
<p>One of the humans walked up to them, one of the canines lumbering after them. Its wide mouth was open in what he could only call a smile and glossa hanging out as it panted. The frame was large chested with somewhat short limbs and ‘Breaker could only describe the canine as <em>powerful</em> looking. The human stopped before them, their canine companion plopping its end down and being oh so patient.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Marcy. I see you two are interested in the dogs.”</p>
<p>Thundercracker spoke before he could even think of a reply, “Yeah! They’re lovely. What breed are they?”</p>
<p>“Breed?” Trailbreaker glanced over at the blue seeker in question.</p>
<p>Marcy laughed, “You must have done your research on dogs then. Yeah, dogs come in different breeds. As do cats. These are what we call pitbulls, or pitties by some,” she reached down to rub her dogs head, the tail starting up a loud thumping at the attention, “Wonderful dogs really. They’re a nanny dog, good at guarding the kids and all.”</p>
<p>“There’s so many.” Trailbreaker breathed, still taking in the number of pitbulls in the area and all the people interacting with them.</p>
<p>“Well yeah! This here is a type of pitbull gathering, we bring our dogs and if there are puppies, they’re sometimes given to new homes if an interested party is checked clear.”</p>
<p>“They’re gorgeous.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t see, but Trailbreaker could feel the slight airflow against his backplates as Thundercracker’s wings fluttered.</p>
<p>“Thanks fellas! I’m sure no one will mind if you stay to watch, just be careful of everyone alright?”</p>
<p>The two nodded as Marcy turned and walked away, her pitbull lumbering happily beside her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bow Tie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is necessary?” Trailbreaker didn’t want to admit he was whining. But he was totally whining. He had absolutely no idea why Jazz of all mechs had decided to ‘help’ him out in this situation. It wasn’t even a big deal! He was just gonna meet with Marcy and maybe have Skyfire and Grimlock show up later to introduce them.</p><p>“Why not? Maybe she’ll like it. And just be glad Prowl didn’t get a say in what fabric attire you have to wear. That mech would have had something in mind that belonged to something much more extravagant than a simple meeting.”</p><p>Trailbreaker couldn’t help cringing at the thought of Prowl dressing him up. As a mech of high standing, Prowl would have dressed him up in something that <em>really</em> wasn’t necessary for such a meet up and instead would have been much more suited for something for a gathering with mechs of Mirage’s standing. He definitely didn’t want to dress in such attire, not when he’d only get it dirty in the process.</p><p>“Can I go now?” He didn’t want to sound impatient but a quick check of his chronometer showed that he’d be late if he didn’t hurry and get going.</p><p>Jazz laughed, fixing the tie again before shoving him away, “Go get ‘em. And make sure your back in time for your monitor watch!”</p><p>Already transformed and speeding off, ‘Breaker honked his horn in acknowledgment.</p><p><br/>He really did try to not speed on his way there and thankfully made it only a few minutes late. Transforming back to root mode, he was greeted with Thundercracker landing beside him. The chime and glint of crystals and bright metal caught his optic. The seeker caught him looking and turned with a stain to his cheeks.</p><p>“It was Starscream’s idea.”</p><p>Trailbreaker shuttered his optics at the mumbled comment, taking in the crystals and gems dangling in such an enticing way on those wings and Thundercracker’s neck, he couldn’t stop himself from blurting out the first thing that hopefully didn’t sound too weird, “It looks nice.”</p><p>“You boys do look nice.”</p><p>Thundercracker and Trailbreaker turned their optics downward to Marcy, the human was in a pretty long cloth that flowed with the light breeze, her canine companion even looked dressed for the occasion.</p><p>Crouching down, Trailbreaker grinned. A bow! The pit had a bow around its neck.</p><p>“It has a bow too.”</p><p>“Pft,” Marcy stifled her laughter, “she, not it. Her name is Pierogi.”</p><p>Thundercracker made a face, “Isn’t that one of your foods?”</p><p>“And? People name their animal's weird names all the time. I even bet some of you have weird names.”</p><p>The two shared a glance. Yeah, some of them <em>did</em> have weird names and they couldn’t even deny it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Squish squish squish.</em>
</p><p>Trailbreaker couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face at the sound his peds made in the mud. The sound was echoing with Hound, Sideswipe, and a grumbling Sunstreaker following behind him. Trailbreaker was positive that if they had the intel that they would end up in a mud pit, Sunstreaker would have found <em>some</em> way to get out of coming along.</p><p>Actually, now that he thought about it, Trailbreaker was almost <em>positive</em> Jazz didn’t really tell them what the terrain was like for this exact purpose. Or he fragged someone off and this was the best way to get payback. The thought of this being punishment was enough to make the forcefield specialist laugh. A short whistle turned his attention to where Hound was standing off to the side and partially back. He was quick to notice what the tracker was up to.</p><p>A handful of mud was being packed into a ball, a sly optic keeping a watch on the Lambo twins as they got closer to them. Trailbreaker grinned, leaning down to scoop up his own handful of mud and pack it just in time for the Lambo's to get into perfect range.</p><p>As one, Trailbreaker and Hound turned and launched their mud balls. Their strikes were accurate, the mud nailing the twins both in the face. An angry screech escaped one of them, no doubt being Sunstreaker as the yellow frontliner windmilled his arms to stay balanced from the sudden hit. Sideswipe wasn’t so lucky, he fell backward, landing on his aft with a sucking <em>splash</em>. The mud slowly slipped off their faces, Sideswipe blinking owlishly as an angry sneer twisted Sunstreaker’s face.</p><p>Trailbreaker slid his foot back, ready to reach down for more mud and bolt for it if Sunstreaker decided to go after them. What he didn’t expect was for a most vicious grin to replace the sneer. He definitely didn’t see the sudden lump of mud the frontliner scooped up and launched at him. Trailbreaker fell back with a yelp. He just managed to wipe his visor off in time to see Sideswipe launch his own mud ball at Hound, the tracker dodging with a laugh and another toss of his own.</p><p>It quickly dissolved into an outright Mud War at that point. As far as Trailbreaker was able to gather between dodging and tossing his own ammo, there were no sides. It was every mech for himself. Especially since Sideswipe pelted Sunstreaker with at least ten mud slings in a row. He and Hound pelted plenty of mud at each other as they did at the twins.</p><p>He had no idea how long their mini-war raged, but soon enough, the four found themselves splayed on mud-free ground and staring up at a clear view of the sky. He knew without a doubt they were all <em>covered</em> in mud that not a single bot at the ARK was going to let them inside unless they rinsed themselves off first.</p><p>Enough time passed for their internals to calm down to quiet hums. And apparently, enough time to be found.</p><p>Trailbreaker shuttered his optics as a shadow fell over him, he met Jazz’s visor. The saboteur had a small grin on his face as he took in the muddy mechs.</p><p>“Aren’t you four a sight?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fearless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The taunting jeers of the surrounding Decepticons were enough to make many Autobots cringe and cower with fear, but Trailbreaker did his best to ignore them. He kept his optics forward, gaze hard and face clear of any of the fear that made his spark spin at such a high speed he was honestly surprised his frame hadn’t started to heat up enough to activate his fans. Trailbreaker was glad that he had some training under Jazz, it made ignoring the words the ‘Cons were saying easier. What it didn’t make easier was ignoring the soon to be, arrival of the Decepticon Warlord.</p><p>The thundering steps of the large tank didn’t stop the jeers and taunts from being thrown at him, but it did cause them to back further away and make an opening for Megatron to step through. He met the red gaze past his visor, holding the warlords without a single tremor. It was terrifying to be staring in the face of this mech, but Trailbreaker wasn’t going to break. He couldn’t.</p><p>No matter what Megatron decided to do to him, for information or otherwise, he <em>wouldn’t break</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>